3 Men And a Baby
by Tenku Greywords
Summary: UPDATED! A baby is dumped on their doors..... what does this say to you?_____Garu: Ha ha! Mommy Rio! _____ Rio: shuddap!_______baby:*begins to cry* ______rio:*cuddles her* see what you made me do!? (not written in script format!)
1. The arival

A.N. Please don't flame too hard. It makes me feel bad. This was just something I thought up and I thought, 'Hey! This is pretty Original!' so this is the first chapter, tell me if I should continue, o.k.? Ernest has not died! O.k.! I don't want Ernst to die, so he shall live!  
  
3 Men And A Baby  
  
It was a bright and early day, perfect for sports and general things you do outdoors. Reclining in this sun were some very familiar people, the people who had saved Zion. Their names; Gareas, Rioroute, Yu, Teela, and Ernest. Their partners; Leena, Phil, Kazuhi, and Tune.  
  
All were in different places, and most coupled. Some, like Yu and Kazuhi, were enjoying their time at their dojo. Yu had been teaching sword-fighting lessons since they got to Zion, while Kazuhi had been performing tea ceremonies. Occasionally her brother would join her.  
  
Leena and Tune were having a great life as well. They ran a computer store with Phil. They sold, repaired, and all around worked with mechanical equipment.  
  
Leena was in charge of most of the repairing while Tune worked the cash register. Phil did stock, and they would switch ever so often so none of them would get bored.  
  
No one knew where Teela went. They hadn't seen her since she got off the shuttle.  
  
Gareas, Rio, and Ernest all shared a house. They had grown close. Some of them closer than others.  
  
None-the-less, they lived in a large house, with four rooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, a living room, and a big backyard with a fenced in porch.  
  
Ernst kept them alive in a way. He was the only one who actually knew how to cook. Proof of the other two's cooking was the melted microwave and demolished toaster.  
  
Gareas worked as a lawyer. It kept his temper at bay, and he defended his clients with a raging passion. It was really something to watch. He had become well known around Zion for his expertise.  
  
Rio, good old Rio. He worked a part time job at a gas station. His happy nature helped him a lot, and brought in plenty of customers. Other than that he was at home, helping clean or putting things together. There was always a smile on his face it seemed, despite what had happened up in space.  
  
It was on this day they would receive an unsuspected challenge. It was 9:30, and they were watching another one of Rio's crazy cartoons. This one was about a coyote and a roadrunner. It was as odd as it was old.  
  
They were all laughing as the coyote fell off yet another cliff, a humongous boulder falling on his head after words, when the doorbell rang.  
  
Rio, hyper as every jumped up to get it, leaving his companions to the cartoon. But when he opened the door, no one was there. or so he thought. "Hello?" he looked around, and then down. The color drained form his face. There on their welcome mat that read 'beware of hungry dog' but dog was crossed out, and in red paint they had painted 'Rio' they all got a laugh at that.  
  
But laying on that matt was something he'd never expected. A bundle of light blue blankets, and a baby bag. A note was attached to the bag, and without thinking he tore it off and read it.  
  
'Please take care of her, as I can not'  
  
Rio gently picked up the bundle and pushed the blankets away a little. They smelled of flowers.  
  
Inside he saw one of the cutest things. A little baby girl. She was sleeping and her light blond hair stretched to her shoulders already. The bangs were silver and the tips were midnight blue.  
  
A sudden warmth flared in Rio as she opened her eyes. They were brown, a deep and emotional brown like his.  
  
Her features were so soft, and he traced a finger on her face as she continued to look up at him. The skin was so soft and smooth. So flawless. Just how it was supposed to be.  
  
He suddenly found his voice, "Hey there," he said softly. He held her carefully as he picked up the baby bag, which also smelled of flowers.  
  
Almost in a daze he walked back to the living room. He set the baby bag down. Ernest and Gareas were too engrossed in the cartoon to notice. Rio cleared his throat. "Guys.." no response. "Guys!" They turned to him, and their jaws dropped, looking at his arms.  
  
"N-Nani!!"  
  
  
  
TBC? 


	2. The Call

A.N... *growls, and starts screaming and jumping up and down hitting things in between words* REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I SAID REVIEW!!! *blinks and goes back to chibi* please?  
  
Disclaimer-me no own. You know sue.  
  
**  
  
They starred at the cute little baby in Rio's arms for a minute. Both afraid to ask a question, "Rio. w-where did you get that," Ernest asked unsteadily.  
  
"The doorstep ^^," he smiled. Garu and Ernest looked at each other, then back at Rio.  
  
"Rio we can't-" she looked directly at them with her incredible cuteness. She made a bubbly sound, and the confidence Ernest and Garu once had to say they couldn't keep her, literally melted.  
  
They sighed, getting up. "Here, leme hold her," without waiting Garu plucked the little girl from Rio's arms. "Hey there," he put on a grin... her eyes teared up, and she began to sniffle and Garu's smile disappeared. "Nani?" she began to cry, loudly.  
  
It was so loud Garu had to hold her away form him. "Turn it off! Turn it off!!" Ernest gently took her form Garu and cuddled her. she wouldn't stop.  
  
Finally, Ernest handed her over to Rio, and she quieted. Garu and Ernest blinked.. That is until they began cracking up, using the wall for support. "Oh god!" Garu laughed. "I can picture it! Mommy Rio!!!" Ernest shook his head.  
  
"Hey.. At least she's not afraid of me," he smiled proudly.  
  
"That's because she's more used to you," Ernest pointed out. "Um. do any of you know how to fix baby formula?" They all stared at one another.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
"Maybe we should call Tune?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Leena?"  
  
"NO!!!!" Garu exclaimed.  
  
"Um-"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I didn't say anything,"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"We're back from were we started.." Rio pointed out. The baby sniffled, and Rio began to rock her back and forth slowly.  
  
"Fine.. I'll call Leena and Tune." a very defeated looking Garu sighed.  
  
DING  
  
DONG  
  
"I'll get it!" Ernest opened the door and smiled a bit, letting the two women inside.  
  
"So." Leena giggled, "Were is the," laugh, "Baby?" Ernest sighed.  
  
"Follow me." He led them to the living room. The two girls gasped and tried to hold in their laughter seeing Rio holding the cute little bundle of blankets that obviously contained a baby.  
  
"Oh my.." Tune gasped, her cheeks turning pink form trying to hold in her laughter.  
  
The baby snuggled Rio and cooed, opening her eyes again. The two women 'awed' and sat on wither side of Rio.  
  
Rio, of course, was grinning ear to ear. He stuck his tongue out at Garu. "Jealous?"  
  
"Keep talking Rio, the only reason this is happening because you've got the baby!"  
  
"Precisely, now. Do you have any milk or baby formula?" Ernest fished around in the bag and brought out a bottle and a can that said 'Baby Formula' and handed it to Tune.  
  
Once the baby formula was made, Leena helped Rio in positioning the baby, and made sure to give him a long speech on the do's and don't s in caring for a baby.  
  
"Rio! Let her breath!"  
  
"Gomen.." he shot a glare at Garu, who was snickering.  
  
Finally, the bay hiccupped and snuggled into Rio's chest, falling asleep.  
  
"aw.."  
  
TBC!  
  
A.N. REVIEW! 


	3. The Argument

A.N. I'm back, aren't ya happy? Well? LOL ^_^ Sorry for the shortness.  
  
Three Men and A Baby Part 3  
  
"So, do you guys have any place to let her sleep?" Leena asked.  
  
"On the couch?" Garu suggested. Lina sweat dropped and sighed.  
  
"Boys." She shook her head.  
  
"Look, we'll leave the stuff we brought here for tonight and tomorrow you'll have to go shopping, got it?"  
  
"Sh-shopping?" Ernest questioned. To him shopping was the divine evil, the worst thing in the world. All the people, and the sounds. He hated the loud noises, and all the closeness. Tune smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You can stay here, we aren't that cruel." Ernest gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh come on! That's not fair!" Garu said angrily.  
  
"Well Mr. High and Mighty! I don't see what YOU have a problem with! You don't even have telepathic powers! So I'd be quiet if I were you!" Leena shot back, equally matching him for temper.  
  
"Guys! Your gona wake Cloud!" the argument paused and they looked at him.  
  
"Cloud?" they said in unison. Rio nodded proudly with a smile.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she seems like a Cloud to me." There were a few nods and one disgruntled sigh from Garu as he contemplated the name. He smiled after a few seconds and sat down next to Rio.  
  
"Rio, buddy, ol pal!" Rio looked at him skeptically.  
  
"What.?"  
  
"How about tomorrow we get her right ear pierced! That way she looks like Ernest and you, has a name you picked and a bond with me."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Come on! It'll be so cool!"  
  
"It'll hurt her!"  
  
"Will not!"  
  
"Will too!"  
  
"Oh for Pete's sake it will not!" Rio hugged Cloud close to his chest. The sleeping infant made no move to wake and was obvious to what was going on.  
  
"Rio." Rio looked up at Leena.  
  
"Children, even babies, get their ears pierced all the time. Why not let Garu have his way?"  
  
"B-But, what if it hurts her?"  
  
"It won't." Rio sighed and looked at the baby in his arms, tracing her features.  
  
"Fine," he let out a sigh and Garu gave a triumphant woot. Finally, something was going his way! He then peered over and Rio and looked at the baby. She was so adorable, even after all these years of misery.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid Phil is waiting for us!" Leena smiled. She and Tune said their goodbyes and left.  
  
Garu yawned and stretched.  
  
"Well, I think it's time I hit the hay. We have a long day tomorrow." Garu put and arm on Ernest's shoulder and they both went upstairs to their room. Rio waved a silent goodbye and went down the hall and opened the door to the basement. He climbed down the stairs carefully and entered his room.  
  
Like usual it was messy with clothes everywhere and his Nintendo and play station stuff in the middle. His big screen T.V. was on and playing the roadrunner and coyote cartoon softly. And then there was his waterbed; the only thing that was made nicely.  
  
He tiredly got some more blankets down from the closest and arranged them in a little nest for Cloud. Then, as gently as possible so he wouldn't wake her; he put her in the middle and covered her up. Then, he tiredly climbed under the cover son his own side and fell asleep instantly.  
  
TBC  
  
A.N. I just bet they can't wait until tomorrow, can they? And before you ask; yes. Garu and Ernest are lovers. Why? Cause they make such a cute couple! 


End file.
